Nekochans have feelings too
by Padfootandfriends
Summary: okay bad title i couldn't think of anything eles leave me ALONE! Makas being hunted she is also not what see says she is...can soul save her...before its too late? rated M cuz u need to be mature and not hate easily to read this


She sat laughing with her friends to something blackstar had done. Her blonde hair whipped around as the wind blew her green emerald eyes light and happy. But there was a deep darkness in them. It was like there she wasn't happy. Sure at the moment she was, surrounded by her friends, but when she was alone and no one saw she was quite and escaped into the worlds books held for her. Something vibrated in her coat pocket thinking it was her obnoxious father she answered.

"Hello?" her voice was light and happy.

"Hello Maka….Long time no see….rite?" The voice on the other line was dark and dangerous.

"Who is this?" that happy voice turned firm, ready to curse out anyone if she had too. She had gotten calls like this before. It was usually some guy from her school being stupid, trying to scare her and frankly she was sick of it.

"Come on Maka you don't remember me? How sad we use to talk all the time." He paused and seamed to take a long drag on a cigar. "How about you turn around and maybe when you see me you'll remember."

She sighed this game was getting on her nerves. The glanced at her shoulder intending just to take a peek so she could know whom she had to report next. But the site in front of her made her stare, dark black hair covering his eyes that she knew were ice blue. He was tall and well built, with the leather jacket and tight black skinny jeans he looked as if he was in a gang. She froze her body ridged.

"Remember now Maka?" He teased the way he said her name made her want to puke.

"Maka? Is there something wrong?" her friend Tsubaki asked.

Maka didn't answer, she just stood drooped her phone and ran away from those blue eyes that would ruin everything.

_No not here not now…please….not now.._

She pumped energy into her legs, she was going to fast she collided with a wall but she barely stopped before running again.

Not after all these years why now…. Don't ruin this not this too…

She heard footsteps behind her, and above her on the roofs.

_Don't stop don't look back she told herself. Just run_…

That's what she did she just kept running not bothering stopping at her apartment, the one she shared with soul….._soul_…no! you cant think of him just run… she continued even though she tripped and fell flat on her face she got up forcing her numb muscles to move to run. Soon as day turned into night that's all she thought of…..Running getting away from him from _them_. Those evil basteres who wanted to sell her. That's right sell… these days nekos went at a high price….that's right she was one of them one of the people who hide, who were prostitutes for a living (Blair). That wasn't the life she wanted for herself so she left her home, her real home and stayed here, pretending to be human, even giving up her easy cat ways of hearing everything and her magic, for headaches as her ears screamed to be let out, pain as her tail protested to be stretched, but this was a lot better than what they offered when she was sure she was safe form followers she went home… to face the love that could never be….

**I'm sorry I love soul eater and nekos so I decided I would mike them bout ^^ I can soooooo see maka as a neko with baggie ears and an tail, with her green eyes glowing in the dark aha how cute **

**Okay it sucks ik u hate it….IM SOORRYY I DO THE BEST I CAN *cry* but ur going to have to deal with Maka as a cat~ oh I cant wait till soul finds out :D just for those lost and confused souls (hahaha get the pun) nekos arent very liked. The only reason Blair isn't killed and burned is cuz well….she works…the men like it…..End of story….nekos are slaves (I HATE slavery its stupid and America should have been the first to dispel it not Europe) but they are they are sold bought….raped….u name it.… I don't think there will be lemon later on BUT maybe some ;) I love lenons~**


End file.
